The Possession Of Lust
by Laters23
Summary: When he looked at her, she couldn't breathe. When he touched her, she could feel every nerve in her body. She didn't know if she hated or if she loved it. But there is a fine line between love and hate isn't there? She was lustful for him. She loathed him. He made her feel strong and weak all at the same time. He was her own personal high and her hell.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee**_

 _ **This is a story that I started on my other account but then never continued. This is the restart of it and I will finish this one. This was previously "The Possession of Lust" by Foreveryoursff05. Enjoy!**_

When he looked at her, she couldn't breathe. When he touched her, she could feel every nerve in her body. She didn't know if she hated or if she loved it. But there is a fine line between love and hate isn't there? She was lustful for him. She loathed him. He made her feel strong and weak all at the same time. He was her own personal high and her hell. She couldn't see past him and he wouldn't let her. She wasn't his, but he wouldn't let anyone else have her. She hated him for that and she loved him at the same time. He made her blind. She felt weak when he was around. He was the only person who could truly hurt her. He suffocated her. She would never be free of him, she wasn't sure if she wanted to be free. Could you love someone just as much as you hate them. She wasn't sure of anything besides the fact that she needed him. She was sure of that. She hated his stupid amber eyes and his messy brown hair and how he always had to wear flannel. But what she hated the most about him is how he made her feel and how much he made her love him.

When he first saw her for the first time he knew he had to have her. He had to control her. He needed her to want him. He wouldn't let anyone else have her. He wanted to own her. Her body, soul, laugh, smile, he wanted every part of her. He even wanted the hate she had for him. He loved how she shivered when he touched her. Oh when he touched her. He craved to touch her, kiss her, love her, hate her, possess her. He lived for her, she suffered for him. He raged with jealously when anyone other than him touched her. He knows she hates him, but he also knows she loves him. He will always have her. When she leaves he will follow her. She is the only person he trusts. He will always have her and he will never let anyone else have her. No matter how much she tries to push him away and he will always want her. She will never be free of him.

Finn Hudson will have Rachel Berry no matter what, because Finn Hudson always gets what he wants.

 **Kurt's POV**

"So Sam tell me where you're from." I ask Sam the new kid that I am currently showing around McKinley. He's blonde cute and could totally play for my team but the way he keeps turning his head after every girl that walks by makes me think otherwise.

"Boston, my dad got relocated to Lima." He says turning once more. If I had to transfer to a new school in a new state a few weeks into my junior year I would literally die.

"Okay so you have Spanish first period with Mr. Schuester, he's really cool and you'll probably enjoy his class." I glance down at his schedule to see if there is anywhere else I need to show him, then continue walking down the hall.

Homeroom starts in ten minutes and I still need to talk to Rachel. We are currently walking down L hall that has of all the junior's lockers. I look straight ahead and see Rachel at her locker putting the books she has in her tote bag and placing them in her locker. I need to speak to her alone but of course where there's Rachel there's Finn. He's leaning against the locker next to hers, watching her as she puts her things in her locker, from her tense figure I can tell she is trying to ignore him but she can't Finn would never be so careless with her, he has to have attention at all times when they are in the same room together. Some people would find his obsession with her creepy and border line crazy but I know better I mean he's my brother and she's my best friend and ever since Finn laid eyes on Rachel he's wanted her anyway he could get her.

"Who's that?" My thoughts are disturbed by Sam, he's stopped a few feet behind me and staring at someone. I know that look and it's not good because I know exactly who he is staring at. Turning, my eyes lock on Rachel.

The tiny brunette who is wearing a tight white shirt with black stripes and an olive green skirt that stops mid-thigh and black boots that travel up her leg with black tights, she actually looks like she has a sense of style today I cannot believe she put that outfit together on her own. Maybe she found my Pinterest board titled "Outfits for Rachel". Love the girl but she has the fashion sense of a six-year-old girl.

"That my friend is Rachel Berry, my forever best friend and also the only girl in this school that is completely off limits." Turning to Sam I see he hasn't taken his off her. Oh boy is he in trouble.

"What does she have a boyfriend or something." His faces scrunches in disgust when he says boyfriend.

"Definitely something…" Nobody understood Rachel and Finn's relationship. I knew the most important things about it and I still don't understand it. They were complicated and difficult but they were also the two most passionate people I know and that causes problems especially when they fight.

"What do you mean something? There's either a boyfriend or not."

"You see that guy she's with? Tall, wearing that terrible black zip up hoddie and can't take his eyes off of her much like you. That's Finn Hudson, my brother and that's Rachel's something. He's more than a boyfriend. No one gets two feet within unless they have his permission and since he runs this school because everyone is afraid of him and our dad is a congress man everybody follows his rules. And rule number one Rachel Berry is his." I tell him hopefully he gets there's no way he'll ever have a chance with her.

"I like a challenge especially if she looks like that." He's won't last through first period.

I look in Rachel's direction and see that Finn is no longer leaning casually against the lockers but he is now in full predatory mode. He standing straight no longer focused on Rachel but on the blonde Justin Bieber who can't take his eyes off of his girl. Even from a few feet away you could tell how tense he was, especially with his fists clenched at his side. Rachel was still focused on her locker to even notice Finn's sudden change. All of a sudden Finn was walking away from Rachel and towards Sam and me and I no longer had a good feeling about this day. I stood off to the side once Finn was close enough I knew better that to get in his way when he was like this.

"Don't bother." Finn said, his voice was calm. The calm before the storm.

"I don't know what you talking about." Sam replied, finally taking his gaze of Rachel to look at Finn. Finn had a few good inches on Sam, but Sam didn't seem scared of him.

"She's mine."

"Like you own her? Dude that's insane." Sam was causally laughing Finn off but he had no idea.

"Then call me crazy, she's mine and I don't want to catch you looking at her again. Understood?"

I glanced at Rachel and noticed her finally taking interest in what Finn was doing. She slammed her locker closed and picked up her purse and walked towards us. She stood slightly to the side but behind Finn. Sam noticed her as well and looked away from Finn to focus on her. She noticed this immediately and I saw as her confused face morphed into one of annoyance. She placed her hand on Finn's arm and I saw something change in him, his tense posture was starting to fade away but he was still glaring at Sam with hatred. Sliding her hand down his arm he released his clenched fist and let her slide her hand into his.

"Finn?" She tugged on his hand hoping to get his attention and diffuse the situation before it could happen. Finn blinked but kept glaring at Sam. Sam however did the stupidest thing you could do in front of Finn Hudson, he talked to Rachel.

"Hi I'm Sam, Sam I am." He slipped his hand out of his pocket and reached out hoping Rachel would shake his hand, she knew better.

Ignoring Sam, Rachel tried to get Finn's attention. "Finn?" She tried again, still nothing. Finally, she stood on her tippy toes and whispered something so low into Finn's ear that nobody but him could hear. There was a sudden smile on Finn's face. A smile that I knew, a Finn smile that said "I know something you don't know". Finn looked at Rachel then suddenly pushed her into the lockers we were standing next to. Caging her in between the lockers and his body, each of his hands on either side of her head.

"Tell me." Finn's back was to us but his voice was distinct. There was a hint of anger. Rachel looked up at him with such confidence like she knew exactly what she was doing. I didn't understand them and I didn't want to. They were complicated and there was never a dull moment between them.

"Not here. Walk me to class." It wasn't a question she now knew better than to question herself with him. His arms fell to his side and she smiled up at him and glanced at me and winked, she was saving Sam from the humiliation of going against Finn. She turned and walked down the hall with Finn following close behind. He was never far.

"What was that?" Sam's voice was on edge like he didn't know what the hell was going on.

"That's Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry. I'd stay as far away from her as possible for your safety. They last guy to try to get between them ended up in the hospital."

Convincing Rachel to transfer McKinley was probably the worst possible things I could have done for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel Berry first met Kurt Hummel when they were twelve years old. They were both cast in the production of Peter Pan. Rachel was cast as Wendy Darling and Kurt as Peter Pan. Sparks flew between them and they knew they were destined to be best friends. Kurt would come over to her house and they would sing and watch musicals and they would go out on the town just the two of them. They were both destined for New York City and the stage.

A few months after they became friends Kurt's father had married a women named Carol. Carol had a son who Kurt didn't like to talk about. Kurt never even told Rachel his name only called him frankenteen, because apparently he was way too tall for a twelve-year-old. All Kurt ever said about him is that he likes to kick chairs and play the drums really loud at the most inconvenient times.

Rachel and Kurt had gone to different middle schools and different high schools for their freshman year and sophomore year and the first few weeks of their junior year. Rachel had gone to Carmel High her first two years of high school because her mom was the show choir coach there but after LeRoy had left Shelby for another man Shelby left Rachel for bigger and better things. At least that's what the letter said. So after Shelby left Kurt convinced Rachel to transfer to McKinley. It didn't take much to convince Rachel because after Shelby left everyone tormented her at Carmel especially the people she thought were her friends from choir. Rachel started at McKinley in the middle of September.

 **Rachel POV**

Walking through the halls of McKinley I try to find the office. I am supposed to meet Kurt there he's going to show me around. Thank goodness because he's the only reason I'm here. My only true friend. I keep my head down while walking down the hall. Kurt told me not to look directly at anyone wearing a red letter man jacket or a cheerleading uniform or I'd regret it. I trust Kurt and this is his school so he knows exactly what I should do. I just want to keep a low profile here. I was the center of attention at McKinley and that ended terribly.

Keeping my eyes on the ground I don't look where I'm going and I walk into something hard and feel myself fall backwards. Of course I would walk into a wall on my first day. I can hear the laughter of my new class mates. Great. Maybe if I just lay here the ground will swallow me. Laying on the ground in the middle of the high school I close my eyes to hide from the embarrassment.

Suddenly the laughter stops and I feel like someone is hovering above me. I'm too scared to open my eyes and look. All of a sudden the air feels thin and I feel a warm breath against my cheek. I turn my head in the opposite direction of the warmth but I can't escape it. My body feels warm. Opening my eyes, I stare directly into the eyes of a stranger.

The eyes are an amber brown and they look lifeless. The eyes belong to a boy, his face so close to mine that I see the light freckles he has, his eyes staring straight into me looking for something. His hands are on either side of my head caging me in, he's kneeling on the ground but his body is covering mine. His eyes move glancing down my body and I feel myself blush as eyes move down. Once his eyes meet mine again his lips curl into a smirk. He leans his face closer to mine but still not touching me. The hallway that was once full of laughter and life is now quiet and cold. But everyone is still there they are watching him. The stranger on top of me. I turn my head away from him and he leans down to my ear whispering.

"When you walk into someone its polite to apologize." His voice cold and threatening. He's too close. His body is warm and its suffocating me.

"Sorry." My voice sounds different not high pitch or girly but husky and I don't recognize it.

He pushes his body up so he is no longer just speaking in my ear and looks at me. The smirk is still placed on his handsome face but his eyes are no longer lifeless but shining and I can almost see my reflection.

"Stand up." He pushes off the ground and rises to his feet. Holy cow he's tall. He's like a skyscraper and I'm a tiny ant on the sidewalk. I slowly rise to my feet flattening my grey skirt as I go. Standing in front of him I realize he's only about a foot taller than me but I still feel so small in front of him. He scans by body once more and then a look of appreciation crosses his face. It makes me uncomfortable and I automatically cross my arms in front of myself. Suddenly he looks angry. He's no longer smirking but has a grim look on his face.

I turn away from him and bend to pick my tote bag up. Thankfully nothing has fallen out. I turn back to him and the smirk is back it makes me feel uneasy the way his facial expressions keep changing. I'm tired of this embarrassment. Stepping to the side of him I continue my journey to find the office, if that encounter I would have asked Mr. Stranger where it is. I feel the eyes of the other students watching me but I still walk away. I have no idea who that guy was but I hope I don't see him anytime soon.

 **0o0o0o**

Finally finding the office I see Kurt sitting outside the glass doors.

"Kurt I'm so sorry I just had the weirdest encounter, I hope you weren't waiting long." He stands from his chair and adjust his messenger bag.

"No just a few minutes, I'm just so happy you're here." He's so giddy, so Kurt.

"Me too." I smile. For the first time since walking through the doors of McKinley I feel happy.

"Okay so since homeroom starts in ten minutes we will have to make the tour quick, I already got your schedule and locker information. I told Figgins that you had a lady problem. That got you out of the welcome meeting, trust me Rachel you should me happy about that." Looping his arm through mine we walk down the hall way. He rambles on about all the classes I have and I'm disappointed that we only have one class together.

"Okay here is your locker, number 505." I put the combination in and it opens right up. "Mine is down there 523, so we aren't that far apart."

"Thanks Kurt." I smile up at him but he's not smiling back he's glaring at something or someone over my shoulder. I turn to see who or what he staring at with such hate but Kurt places his hands on my shoulders keeping me still and looking at him.

"Rachel let's get to homeroom, you can't be late on your first day." Grabbing my arm, he drags me down the hall and towards my homeroom. He's quiet on the walk there very unlike Kurt. I briefly wonder what made him look angry in the hall but let that thought go when we get to the classroom. "Here's your homeroom. I have to get to mine I'll meet you at your locker before lunch." He quickly turns and storms down the hall. That's odd.

 **0o0o0o**

I walk into the classroom and see the teacher sitting behind the desk. He reading over some papers.

"Excuse me, I'm Rachel I think I'm supposed to be in this homeroom." He jumps back from his desk in surprise and looks at me.

"Yes Rachel Berry right?" He questions, I nod. "Well I'm Mr. Schuester, you could take a seat at the second table in the row next to the window and I believe you are in my first period American History class so you can sit there as well." He gestures to a table with two chairs near the window.

"Thank you Mr. Schuester." I smile up at him and turn to take my seat.

It's still early so only a few students are in the room. A boy with red afro and big black rimmed glasses sitting in the back of the room the farthest corner away from me. He just seems a little creepy the way he keeps nodding at me. Gross. Then there's an Asian girl with blue stripes in her hair. She's talking to a boy in a wheel chair and they are sitting a few tables over. I take a seat in the chair closest to the window.

It's raining out, it matches the gloominess of my mood. I thought coming here would be good. I could forget about Shelby and Vocal Adrenaline and singing and glee clubs and focus on being happy instead of living a lie at Carmel. I haven from Shelby in months and I guess that serves me right for choosing LeRoy and his boyfriend Hiram over her. I couldn't have abandoned my father when everyone was turning against him. So after Shelby left in May, Hiram moved in with us in July and then a few weeks ago all my friends from Carmel thought I betrayed Shelby and Vocal Adrenaline and myself by living with my father and his lover. At least I still have Kurt even though he was being really strange in the hallway. Kurt is the only friend I have had through all of this and I know he will always be my friend.

I get distracted from the other students coming into the classroom and taking their seats. Cheerleaders, in their short skirts and tight tops. Jocks, in their letterman jackets. Then everyone else. A girl with dark hair pulled into a tight ponytail and cheerleader outfit sits in the chair next to mine. She tosses her books down on the table and then turns to me and eyes me up and down then smiles.

"You must be the fresh blood." What fresh blood? She scrunches her face as if she is sniffing the air. "Or should I say virgin blood?" What?! How would she know that? "By the look on your face I would say I'm right. It's really a gift I can spot virgins and gays."

"Who are you?" I accuse. She doesn't even know me.

"Santana. Santana Lopez. I am the hottest and baddest bitch in all of Lima, Ohio."

"I'm Rachel." I tell her and hold my hand out for her to shake. Her eyes dart from my hand to my face, she smiles and takes my hand shaking it. Releasing it she faces towards the front of classroom.

"I know I saw your little accident in the hallway."

"My accident?"

"Yeah you walked into Hudson, you fell, he creeped, you finally stood and walked off." She says rolling her eyes. "He was actually really creepy with you strange." I nod in agreement. "Then right before homeroom Lady Hummel came running up to Puck, my main squeeze and me demanding to know where Hudson went and we had no idea because you don't question what Hudson does and…"

"I'm sorry I'm not too sure what you're talking about." I interrupt her. She rolls her eyes not understanding that I don't understand.

"Right Lady Hummel is Kurt." I nod in understanding. "Puck is my boy toy." I nod again. "Lady Hummel was furious when he was looking for Hudson."

"Who's Hudson?"

"Who's Hudson?! Wow you really are fresh blood." The bell rings letting the students know it's time for first period. "Gotta go catch you later fresh blood!" She jumps up heading for the door.

Watching most of the students file out of the door I stay sitting. What the heck was she talking about? Why was Kurt furious with the Hudson guy? I mean sure he was in my personal space but how would Kurt know I didn't even get a chance to tell Kurt. The warning bell rings for first period and students start taking their seats.

I watch as a few students make eye contact with me and immediately look in another direction. I know I'm new but I didn't think I was the repulsive? Maybe it's my outfit? My light blue seater with prints of black birds scattered all over it tucked into my heater grey skirt. I hope my skirt isn't too short. What if when I fell rose up and people saw my underwear?! Putting my head in my hands I groan in embarrassment.

"Rachel is everything okay?" I look up with my head still in my hands separating my fingers so I could see Mr. Schuester. He's starring down at me with a look of concern on his face. Sitting up straight I place my hands in my lap and put on my show smile.

"Yes Mr. Schuester I'm fine." I smile brightly at him. He nods, turning around he goes to write on the board.

 **0o0o0o**

The rest of my morning classes go normally. No random encounters with cheerleaders and no embarrassing moments. Finally, its lunch time and Kurt's supposed to meet me at my locker and walk me to lunch. Walking to my locker I keep a look out for Kurt, only he's nowhere to be found. Great.

Unlocking my locker, I put my books from my morning class in it and grab my notebook for my afternoon classes. Maybe I should just meet Kurt in the cafeteria, I could probably ask someone where it is. Shutting my locker, I turn to head down the hallway but standing in my way is Mr. Stranger.

"You're new." He observes. His cold amber eyes once again taking me in.

"Yes." I reply. I really don't want to have another encounter with him so I try to step aside him but he blocks my path. He stands in my way in his dark jeans and black zip up hoddie. He stares down at me searching for something, not sure what but I look away unable to focus with his searching eyes on me.

"Rachel Berry." How the heck does he know my name? Who the heck is Mr. Stanger.

"Yeah I'm Rachel. I'm sorry you have me at a disadvantage." I want to know who he is so I could avoid him at all costs. His name is Hudson or something at least that's what I think Santana said.

"Disadvantage? I thought you were sixteen not sixty." Excuse me? He takes a step closer and I take a step back away from him.

"Who are you?" I ask. He keeps getting closer and I back away until a stumble into someone behind me. Mumbling an apology, I face Mr. Stranger again and lean against the lockers to avoid bumping into any more people. He smirks and places his hands on either side of my head effectively caging me in again.

"You don't know who I am?" He asks me like I'm supposed to know him.

"No…" I stutter. He leans his head down to mine. His warm breath taking over me. Suffocating me. His lips brushing against my ear, turning my head away I see Santana down the hall smirking at me. She winks at me and then turns away.

"I know who you are Rachel." His voice evading me and he presses his body closer to mine. Why is he so close? I turn back to him so my face is inches from his. His stare consuming me. His eyes dark and dare I say lustful. But that's impossible why would he look at me that way. Why is he doing this? He glances down the hallway. "Welcome to McKinley." He says then pushes his body away from mine and moves down the hallway never turning back.

 **0o0o0o**

"Rachel sorry I'm late!" Kurt hurries up to me in the cafeteria. "I went to your locker but I figured you were here since you weren't there. Oh good you got your food already, let's sit with some of the glee club members." He ushers me towards the table in the back of the cafeteria towards a table with some familiar faces. Kurt takes a seat and pulls me down with him.

"Tina, Artie. Mercedes this is Rachel." Kurt introduces me to the Asian girl and boy in the wheel chair from my homeroom and the dark skinned girl wearing a black _Hell to the No_ shirt.

"Hi nice to meet you." I smile at them. Adjusting my skirt and crossing my legs I take a seat besides Kurt.

"We know you are Ms. Everybody is talking about you." The girl Mercedes says to me.

"Why is everyone talking about me?" I ask. God I wanted to be invisible this is not that.

"Well first there was that fall you had this morning with Hudson, then Santana started telling everyone you were fresh blood and declared you as here next project then people are already talking about how Hudson was all over you in the hallway just before lunch." Mercedes informs me.

"Wait he talked to you again?" Kurt yells at me forcing me to look at him and grabbing the attention of other students. "I told him not to go near you. Figures he wouldn't listen to me."

"Kurt what are you talking about? Who is he?" I ask hoping to get some answers.

"Rachel" Kurt looks hesitant to telling me anything about this Hudson guy. He looks almost scared that anything he says is going to have me running away from me. His casts his eyes down for a second then looks directly into my eyes. "Rachel, Hudson is my brother."

Oh Shit.


	3. Chapter 3

The first time I ever heard of Rachel Berry I was thirteen and I just came back to the new house. It wasn't my home at the time, it still isn't my home, my home was across town in a smaller house.

Kurt had been talking to my mom about this play he's in and that he thinks he met his new best friend.

"Her name is Rachel Berry, she goes to Carmel Middle School. She's so talented and her voice is just amazing. I'm going over her house tomorrow after practice." He goes on about her and its sickening for him to be so obsessed with someone he just met. He doesn't even know her.

"That's great Kurt! You should have her come over for dinner sometime?" My mother questions him. He glances in the doorway to where I am standing. He knows better than to anger me even more by bringing someone unwanted into the new house.

"Not yet. I have to ease her into my friendship, you know I can come on a little strong Carol." There we go Kurt.

"Okay sweetie!" My mother is way too enthusiastic about Kurt bringing new people into this new house. She looks my way finally noticing me. "Finn sweetie your finally home."

"It appears that way, doesn't it?" The sarcasm dripping with each word I say.

"Finn sweetheart, how was your day?" She doesn't even acknowledge the way I spoke to her?

"It was peachy." She just smiles and turns back to Kurt who is sipping tea at the kitchen table. "So, Hummel you made a new friend?" Both my mother and Kurt turn towards me and Kurt looks embarrassed and my mother looks pleased that I am even speaking to Kurt.

"Yes. Rachel, I met her today." He says. He looks scared. He should be. My mother excuses herself when the phone rings.

"Make sure she is never here when I am home."

"Why?"

Do I tell him? Tell him that I know exactly who his new little friend is that I met her long before he did. Long before I even met him. That I met her and made sure she would never forget me. That I know exactly who she is and everything about her. I knew her and Kurt would get along perfectly. That I'm the one who left the audition flier for Peter Pan on the kitchen table. That I'm the one in control and until I want her to know who I am again she will not know anything about me. She won't even remember me the next time we meet. But I'll make her remember and I'll make sure she hasn't forgotten anything about me and who I am. Because she remembers me as Christopher not as Finn Hudson. She will know me and never forget me as Finn Hudson.

"Because I said so little brother."

 **Rachel**

"What do you mean Hudson is your brother?" I ask Kurt the others at the table just watch me and Kurt like we are about to get into a serious fight.

"Finn Hudson is my brother."

What? I should've guess that Kurt's brother went to the same school as him but this Hudson guy seemed so frustrated. So unlike Kurt.

"Finn Hudson, your brother is the same guy that keeps getting in my personal space today?" Kurt nods in conformation. I look down to the salad sitting in front of me. I haven't even touched it. I pick up the black plastic fork and start to push around the lettuce.

"Rachel you need to stay away from him." I look back up at Kurt and notice his stern look on the face. He telling me what to do like I'm a small child.

"Why?" I had no attention of going anywhere near Finn Hudson but why was Kurt so worried.

"Rachel he's my brother and even though I care about him, he's different than most guys in high school. I'm not saying he's a bad guy but what I am saying is that you should stay far away from him."

"Okay Kurt." He smiles then turns to talk to the others. I wonder why Kurt wants me to stay away from his brother so much. I know him and Kurt really don't get along but Kurt has never ordered me around like the way he just did. So Hudson's real name is Finn, I like Finn better it fits him.

I briefly wonder why everyone calls him Hudson but I let that thought slip away. I don't want Kurt thinking that I am curious about his brother.

 **0o0o0o**

The rest of lunch goes by without any more issues. Tina, Artie, Mercedes and Kurt spend most of the lunch period talking about this band they are going to see this weekend.

"Rachel do you want to come with us?" Artie asks me.

"Oh I'm not sure…"

"Come on Rachel it will be so much fun! Breadsticks just opened Sticks there new all ages club." Kurt explains his voice full of excitement.

"I'll think about it."

"Yes! That's yes in Rachel terms. This is going to be so much fun!" Kurt claps his hands in excitement and dances a little in his chair. Kurt knows he can push me into anything. Sometimes I curse him for that.

"Okay since that's settle I'm heading to class." Grabbing my garbage, I stand and head to the door. Saying bye to Kurt and the others. On my way to the trash cans I feel someone's eyes on me. Like someone is burning a hole right through me. God, it must be this school. I feel like everyone is watching me and it's sickening because at Carmel when it felt like this it was because of Shelby but no one here can possibly know about that except Kurt of course. Pushing the door open I head out of the cafeteria and head down the hallway. The laughter from the cafeteria dying down the father I get down the hallway. There's hardly anyone in the hallways they must be in lunch or classes.

Pushing the door open to the girl's restroom I walk in and stand in front of a sink and look in the mirror hanging above it. Dark eyes, dark circle, dark wavy hair, darkness has fully taken over my life. There isn't an ounce of happiness reflecting on my face. Come on where is that famous Rachel Berry show smile. Smiling at my reflection doesn't change the fact that the dark cloud still hangs over my head and the darkness takes over my thoughts. It's her fault I'm like this. Turning the knob, cold water runs onto my hands. After splashing some cold water on my face, I take a deep breath and head out of the restroom.

Leaning against the lockers is Hudson, arms crossed a cold expression on his face. Does this boy ever smile? Shaking my head, I turn and walk down the hall. Kurt said to avoid him and that's what I'm going to do.

"What no hello?" His voice actually has a hint of surprise. Like he just expects me to go up to him just because we've had like two encounters today. Which neither of them were pleasant for me to say the least.

Head up and keep walking Rachel your class is just down this hall way and to the left and the bell for next period should be ringing any minute and then the hall will be filled with plenty of other students. Hearing rough footsteps behind me I start to panic and walk faster.

"You actually think you could ignore me and out walk me to class. We are going to the same class." Turning on my feet I face him. He is a few feet away from me with an unwelcome smirk on his annoying face.

"What are talking about?" Nice Rachel you sound confident. "How do you know where I'm going?"

"Your heading to English with Mr. Riley."

"That doesn't answer my question. How do you know where I am going?"

"I have my ways. Did you figure out who I am yet?"

"Your avoiding my question."

"And now your avoiding mine."

"Yes, Kurt told me who you are and to stay away from you and that's exactly what I am going to do." Turning around I continue down the hall way. I don't even make it two steps before a rough hand grabs my arm and drags me into an empty class room. Ignoring the sudden burn that I feel from his touch I jerk my arm out of his grip. I step to the side to leave but he blocks my path.

"What is it you want? I don't know you! I'm sorry I bumped into this morning but you need to leave me alone!" I practically yell at him. He just smirks at me. God his stupid messy hair and his stupid smirk are driving me crazy.

"Let's just say we have unfinished business."

"No, we don't! I don't know you! All I know is that your Kurt's brother who I have never met even though I have been to his house hundreds of times." Who the hell is he that he thinks I know him. Stepping closer to me he suddenly looks angry he grabs me and pushes me against the wall not roughly but with enough effort to make me do what he wants. He leans close to me so close that I can actually see very clearly into the nothingness of his amber eyes. When he speaks, his voice sends a cold chill through my body even though his lifeless eyes are burning right through me.

"Listen here Rachel you didn't bump into me this morning I pushed you down to the ground and made sure everyone saw it. I made sure my little brother saw that I knew you were here. I also made sure that I am in all your afternoon classes so you can't escape me. I'm going to be your worst nightmare Rachel." With that he releases me but still lingers in my way.

Reaching towards me he gently adjusts my flipped over R necklace running his finger over it then lifting his hand to carless my face, turning my face away from his touch I think how can one person be so handsome and rough but also be the one person who scares me the most at this moment.

"Don't worry Rach we will have fun too." Dragging his hand down the side of my neck he pushes my hair behind my shoulder. "You've always been my favorite doll. Now smile we have class."

His touch may have been cold and rough but I missed it when he walked out of the room, and he left me feeling more confused and cold than ever.

 **0o0o0o**

Walking into Mr. Riley's class I spot Hudson immediately he's sitting at a table with an empty chair next to him and a cheerleader with a high blonde ponytail standing next to the table talking with him but his eyes aren't even looking at her instead they find mine as soon as I walk in. I freeze in my tracks from his cold stare. Scanning the room, I notice all the other tables are occupied with books and students. Great now I will have to suffer through the next forty-five minutes next to him. I won't be able to escape him? He leans over to the chair pulling it closer to him and smiles cruelly right at me. He tells the blonde something and she turns swiftly towards me with a look of disgust on her face and goes to take her seat a few tables over.

Taking a seat next to him I set my notebook on the table and focus on Mr. Riley writing notes on the board about Romeo and Juliet. Are you kidding me I already studied that last year! Glancing around I notice everyone has a copy of the play. I think I have an extra copy at home so I can just bring it tomorrow hopefully Mr. Riley will be okay with that.

"Alright listen up today we are starting Romeo and Juliet so I want everyone to partner up and write the notes on the board and then start discussing in your group about destined lovers. Maybe destined lovers you've read about or maybe couples you've watched on TV or a movie and then write one page amongst your group about what you discussed and your thoughts and opinions. Like if there is just a thing as a soulmate or destiny or perhaps what a tragic love story is? And thanks to our new student we have exactly thirty of you so no more than five per group. Alright get into groups and get started!" Seconds after Mr. Riley was done giving us our assignment chairs started moving and everyone was getting into groups. Except me. Finn was still sitting in his seat not bothering to move towards anyone.

"Rachel Berry?" I looked towards the voice that called my name, Mr. Riley was standing in front of the table I'm sitting at. "You must be Rachel. I know all my students and you're an unfamiliar face."

"Yes, I'm Rachel I just transferred from Carmel High."

"I know I saw your transcript it's pretty impressive honor student first two years of high school. Shining star of school plays and your glee club. Top of the sophomore class last year and continuing great grades until you transferred to McKinley. Shelby Corcoran Berry is your mom, right? I've met her a few times at town meetings, how is she?" Beside me I notice Finn sit up straight.

"It's actually just Shelby Corcoran and as far as I know she's good. She moved to New York a few months ago."

"Oh well I'm sorry to hear she isn't in Ohio anymore I hope that won't affect your school work or extracurricular activities."

"Of course not."

"Hey, Mr. Riley, you mind? Rachel is part of our group and you trying to be an involved teacher is tiring to watch." Finn's rude interruption saves me from telling Mr. Riley that even though I was top of my class last year I was failing my classes before I transferred.

"Mr. Hudson always the pleasure to see you take part in class." Mr. Riley gives me a brief smile before heading back to his desk.

Finn gets up and walks over to take a seat at a table with that blonde girl, a boy with terrible skunk like haircut and the girl from homeroom I think she said her name was Santana. No. No way am I spending class with him and the disgusted looking blonde girl who looks at me like I'm a stain she can't remove. There has to be another group.

"Hey virgin blood over here!" Santana calls out across the classroom. Every set of eyes turns towards me except Finn's. Grabbing my stuff, I move over to their table taking the seat next to Santana and across from Finn. "So, virgin blood why was Mr. R being friendly towards you? He's usually a grade A ass."

"He knew my mom."

"Knew is she dead?" The disgusted blonde asks.

"No."

"What you don't want to talk about your family?"

"Quinn leave her alone she's my new friend." Santana declares. So, blondie's name is Quinn. Of course, she's beautiful. She'd have to be to be named Quinn.

"As much as the Puckster loves a good old chick fight Mr. Riley is starring daggers over hear and I already have detention for the rest of the month and Mr. Riley said next time he catches me fooling around in class he's gonna petition for a suspension and as much I don't care about that I care about playing football and the Puck is not about to not play football." The other boy says. This must be Puck Santana's boy toyed as she called him this morning.

"Do you always talk about yourself in third person?" I ask. "Or is that just part of your much-needed charm?" See Rachel you have a backbone you aren't spineless like Shelby said.

"Ouch that hurt princess. She's feisty I like her huddie." He fakes pain in his chest holding his heart.

"Whatever can we start?" Quinn says. She sits between Finn and Puck with a high ponytail and perfect skin. I have a feeling she's nothing like the perfect angel that she masks. "Since this whole assignment is unrealistic let's just say that who wants to write it? Obviously, Puck can't because his spelling is terrible. Hudson, I already know you aren't going to part take. Newbie you up for the challenge?" She holds out a blank notebook sheet towards me.

"Sure." I go to grab the sheet but its snatched away.

"She's not writing it. Santana write." Finn commands. He slides the paper across the table towards Santana. Santana groans but takes out a pen.

"What am I writing again?" She asks.

"That destiny is garbage. There's no such thing as being fated." Quinn argues.

"It doesn't all have to be negative. Just because you don't believe in it doesn't mean it's true." I explain. I keep my head down to avoid the reactions of my group.

"Virgin blood you think that there is something as being destined for someone? That there is one guy or girl or whatever you're into is out there for you?" Santana asks. She looks thoughtful to my answer.

"I mean I'd like to think that everything happens for a reason and we make our own choices so we control our destiny and maybe we are meant to be with one person or maybe we are meant to be with many ones but whatever it is it's our own destiny. Maybe it's silly but I'd like to believe that there is still real love out there not just what we think is love but pure true good love. Romeo and Juliet weren't that love. They were tragic and there has to something out there besides tragedy." I finish my speech and take in the strange looks.

"Write that." Finn orders. Santana starts scribbling whatever I just said down.

Throughout the rest of the period Finn and Puck bicker about football and Quinn and Santana gossip after she finishes writing and I just sit there in silence wondering how I came to be seated next to the cheerleaders in class when a week ago I was sitting alone. When the bell rings I grab all my stuff and go to rush out the door I don't even make it two steps before I'm stopped by a tugging on the strap of my bag that halts me to a stop. I turn and stare at Finn waiting for him to speak.

"I have to get to class." I tell him. He tugs on my strap bringing me closer to him. He seriously had some personal space issues. He just glares intensely at me. It should make me scared but now it's just annoying. Like speak use words glaring isn't going to scare me. The rest of the students have already left and Mr. Riley it is sitting at his desk looking over our assignments.

"Mr. Hudson, Ms. Berry don't you have somewhere to be?" Mr. Riley's stern voice interrupts Finn's harsh meaningless glare and distracts him enough for me to pull out of his grasp and fly out the door.

When arriving to my next class I notice there are plenty of empty seats. I sit front and center of the class. Even if Finn was telling the truth about being in my classes he probably won't sit in the front. He doesn't seem like the studently type. A few minutes later when he strolls in and takes the seat right behind me.

 **0o0o0o**

"Alright guys that's all I have for today just relax for the last five minutes." Mrs. Jefferson announces. I put my notebook in my bag and remain in my seat while others move around the room to chat with their friends. Next I have my last class of the day and my only class with Kurt something to look forward too.

"Make sure not to leave without me." His direct order disturbs me. I guess he was serious about being in my classes. Turing around I catch his cold stare.

"You can't talk to me or order me around in front of Kurt." His cruel smirk makes realize the mistake I just made.

"Baby," My stomach gets this odd fluttering feeling in it that I know I must be kill before it grows. He reaches up and caresses my cheek. His cold touch makes me recoil. "you should know I do whatever I want when I want and don't worry about Kurt. He's my little brother he knows who's in charge." He continues touching me until the bell rings and he stands grabbing his single notebook. Standing to meet his glare, well his chest but looking into his cold lifeless eyes I realize I barely know this guy and he thinks he's in charge? He doesn't know Rachel Berry. He leans in to touch me again and that's when I lose it.

"One I'm not your baby, two leave me alone, three don't touch me," knocking away his hand away from me I feel in control. "four don't talk about Kurt like you control him and you don't. Kurt's his own person." Turning away from his angry eyes I practically run out of the room and down the hall I slow down when I'm almost to my class to my catch my breath. Good job Rachel he's either going to kill you or praise your boldness.

Walking into the classroom I see Kurt sitting next to the girl from lunch Tina. Walking right over to him I feel relief from my stressful afternoon. "Kurt thank god you're in this class." I tell him taking a seat at the table in front of him, turning around to focus on him and Tina.

"Rachel how were your classes?"

"They were interesting…" Rolling my eyes at the audacity of Finn Hudson.

"Rachel what's wrong that look on your face tells me you had a terrible afternoon."

"No, it wasn't terrible but it wasn't good. I just had group work in English and it wasn't the best group to work in."

"Why who was in it?... Crap I forgot he was in this class." Kurt looks angry suddenly and not the Kurt angry he gets when someone disses his fashion sense or says he sings like a girl but actual angry and annoyed. And his anger is directed at something or someone behind me.

The feel of someone putting their hand on my shoulder makes me turn around in my seat and see Finn standing behind me. You've got to be kidding me. Whatever I did to piss off the universe today I am really sorry!

"Rach don't lie to Kurt. Your afternoon was very eventful wouldn't you say?" His cocky grin makes my skin crawl. Rolling my eyes, I turn back to Kurt.

"Finn why don't you leave Rachel alone and go to your seat." Kurt says nodding his head towards the back of the room where I'm assuming Finn usually sits. Finn's grip on my shoulder tightens and I would have forgotten he was touching me if it wasn't for his tightening grip.

"Little brother, you know better than to tell me what to do and I'll let it slip this time because of Rachel here. I mean little brother you know Rachel here is a special girl." Kurt's eyes bug out of his head and he looks like he is going to be sick. I glance up at Finn and he's starring daggers at Kurt.

"Uh Rachel you should go sit back with Finn." Kurt looks down at his notebook and Tina looks on in shock and I feel confused.

"Kurt, we talked about being in the same class for years and now that I finally here you want me to go sit with your brother who you've barely told me about and your handing me over to him like I'm some possession." I've never been seriously mad at Kurt but the way he is treating me right now has me fuming. Standing up feeling Finn's hand slide down to the small of my back, ignoring the shivers I get from his touch, I grab my bag and smile down at Kurt. "Well Kurt if you want to toss me aside I'm fine with that." If he wants to toss me aside like her he can but I won't be his willing victim. Letting Finn lead me towards the table in the back I take a seat and take my notebook out and face forwards I don't want to see him gloating.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late but I going to be covering for Mrs. Kelton today." Mr. Shue walks into the room and tells everyone that there isn't an assignment so to just relax for the period and don't get too loud.

"Great I'm stuck sitting next to an ass for a whole free period." I mumble to myself hoping I was quiet enough that Finn didn't hear me.

"Rach come on an ass? I think you could do better."

Turning towards him I lean close to him and the ass actually has the audacity to smirk. "You Finn Hudson who I didn't even spare a thought about until you dragged me into a classroom are the most insufferable boy I have ever met. I knew nothing about you except that you play the drums which was about the only thing that intrigued me about you. But today I've been pushed around by you enough today. I want you to leave me alone. Because for one you seem like a controlling jerk." Letting my frustrations get the best of me I tell him exactly how I feel.

He shakes his head and brushes my hair behind my shoulder. "Rach, baby, you are the most stubborn, strong headed, excruciating girl I have ever met and you have a great voice, your tiring, feisty, and an innocently sexy girl who I crave. You have come over to my house for five years, had dinner with my mother, slept in my brother's room, invaded my life for years without knowing and I just want to get to know the girl who invaded my life because I plan on invading your personal space, your personal life, your personal everything and you're going to hate that you love every minute of it." He grabs the leg of my chair and drags it close to him invading my personal space just like he promised. Wrapping his arm around me he gets comfortable.

His words made me nervous and made the fluttering return which I hated more than anything. And how the hell does he know so much about me? Finn Hudson is officially my living nightmare who is getting too comfortable next to me.

 **0o0o0o**

 _ **Thanks for everyone reviewing! Sorry for the long update but I'm done with classes now so I should be updating regularly. This is starting off slow then it will move along. Also the relationship does start off unhealthy but will we will see the goofy fun Finn and not just the dark and controlling Finn. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up!" I tried shaking daddy awake but he wasn't moving. The red sticky stuff that was all over his shirt was spilling onto the floor and it wouldn't stop. "Daddy please wake up!" I cried begging Daddy to open his eyes. I didn't understand I was upstairs in my room playing cowboys and then there was screaming and a big bang then slamming of the door. I ran downstairs to check on Daddy and he was sleeping on the floor with red gooey stuff all over him.

"Finn!" Mommy rushes over to me and Daddy, tears in her eyes. Leaning over she presses her fingers to his neck, shaking her head back and forth with tears running down her face. "No Chris! No!" She can't stop shaking. She looks back at me with sadness. "Finn, sweetie why don't you go to the park?" She tells me but it's hard to understand her, her voice is shaky. She covers her mouth with her hand as more tears fall.

"Mommy you said I'm not allowed to go anywhere by myself." I remind her. Her and Daddy still hold my hand when we cross the street. Puck makes fun of me for it saying I'm a sissy for still holding mommy's hand. She looks at me with sadness all over her face.

"No go. You're six now. You're a big boy look both ways when crossing the street and stay there until Uncle Johnny comes to get you. She stands while Daddy stays sleeping on the ground. I walk out the door to the front yard when Uncle Johnny comes rushing through the front gate. He looks panicked and guilt stricken. Once he's inside I go back to the porch and stand by the open front door hearing Mommy and Uncle Johnny yelling at each other.

"Johnny he's dead! You did this you let him get involved with that man and now he's dead! God Finn was in the house! What if he came downstairs while that man was here." Mommy yells, her voice getting louder and louder.

"Carol calm down. Finn is okay I saw him outside. Chris is dead but it was bound to happen the way he's been going we're just lucky it didn't happen on the streets." Uncle Johnny said without a care.

"Johnny how am I supposed to tell a six-year-old boy who was the happiest little boy that his father is gone and never coming back? Finn doesn't have a father anymore!" She yells.

That's all I hear before I go running away from the house. Mommy saying Daddy's gone and never coming back. No, he can't, he promised me he would never leave and teach me to play baseball. I'm so angry for him leaving me. When I get to the park I see other kids smiling and laughing and playing. Puck is over by the monkey bars but I don't want to be near him right now. He's always picking on me calling me names and right now I might punch him in his stupid face. Walking past him and the others I head over to the empty basketball court.

 _Finn doesn't have a father anymore._ Those words replaying in my head over and over. I kick the basketball that is laying by feet so hard. I don't even care who's it is I hope they never see it again like I'll never see him again.

"That ball went so far I can't even see it." A high pitch girly voice speaks from behind me interrupting the quiet sounds of the court. I turn around and see a small girl with long dark hair wearing a pink dress with flowers all over it. I'm so mad at my dad for leaving me and now this little brat for bothering me. I hate her. Walking up to her, she looks up at me with a hint of a smile on her face. Her smile makes me stop in my tracks almost stopping me from doing what I'm about to. I just want someone to feel like I do. I circle around her like a lion about to attack his prey.

Grabbing her by the shoulders I roughly push her down. She falls on her on her knees bracing herself with her hands. I see the red gooey stuff that was all over my father coming out of her knees running down her legs. She looks up at with watery eyes and for a split-second I regret pushing her down but then she looks down wiping at her face and I feel in control. Her sitting on her knees with her head down worshipping me like I'm king. It makes me feel good but then she starts breathing heavily and really starts to cry.

"Does it hurt?" I ask. She sniffles and nods her head yes. "Good. What's your name?"

"Rachel Barbra Berry." She replies instantly on my command.

"I'm Chris." Chris was my father's name and for some reason I didn't want to tell her my real name.

"My knees hurt." She hiccups in-between sniffles. I get on my knees and sit on them in front of her. Grabbing her by the arms I pull her into my arms and let her cry on my shoulder. Her warm breath consuming me. I brush my fingers through her long hair and hold her in place not letting go. She pushes away to look at me but my arms are still holding her to me. "Why'd you do that?"

"You deserved it." She didn't.

"I did?" She questions, looking up at me with those innocent eyes. "I'm sorry for whatever I did to deserve it." She apologizes, she's gripping onto my grey t-shirt with her tiny hand holding onto me. And it feels good that she needs me, clinging to me.

"It's okay. Just don't make me do it again."

"I won't I swear." She promises putting her head back on my shoulder. Since she's been in my arms I haven't felt the pain of never seeing my father again. She makes it go away. "Please forgive me Chris!" She cries hugging me harder.

"I won't forgive you but you will make it up to me." She leans away again giving me a curious look.

"How?"

"Meet me right here tomorrow." I instruct her.

"I have to ask my mom." I grab at her chin holding her in place and looking into her eyes.

"Be here or I will hurt you again do you understand?" She nods in understanding.

After her mother rips her out of my arms moments later leaving me cold, she looks back and smiles at me. The smile tells me she will be here tomorrow.

 **Rachel**

"Hey baby girl how was your first day?" Daddy asks when I walk into the kitchen. He's baking some banana bread, wearing his 'world's best dad' apron. Going up to him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. I tell him about my day.

"It was interesting to say the least."

"Why what happened honey?"

"I met Kurt's brother and he's odd and I only have one class with Kurt and he was acting weird."

"Honey maybe he's not use to having you around." Yeah if only you knew the truth Dad.

"Yeah maybe." I sit at the counter watching him put the bread in the oven.

"Honey, did you ask about joining the Glee Club?"

"No I just don't think I'm ready yet but I'll consider it." I look down knowing he's going to be disappointed.

"Baby girl I just don't want to see you give up on your dream."

"I won't daddy I promise I just need time. Daddy I'm going to go upstairs to study I don't want to fall behind. Call me when dinner is ready." I leave the kitchen and head upstairs.

 **0o0o0o**

The next morning, I walked into my new school with my head down. I avoided Kurt's texts and calls last night. Not even bothering to read through the messages or listen to his voicemails. I half expected him to show up at my house and beg for my forgiveness, but he didn't, and I couldn't help but be disappointed with him. I still couldn't believe that he handed me off to his brother like I was some toy that was up for grabs.

Hurrying through the halls I get to my locker just as the warning bell goes off meaning that I have exactly five minutes to get my books and get to homeroom. If only I'd only taken my dad up on his offer to drive me to school instead of deciding to walk the somewhat long distance. I just needed time to think, away from my father and the rest of the world.

"Shit!" I whisper as three of my five books tumble to the ground. Lowering to my knees I gather my books and the loose pieces of paper that have fallen from my notebook.

"Starting your second day the same way as the first I see." The dead voice of Finn Hudson makes me shiver.

Raising my eyes to look at him I noticed he is glaring down at me just as he was when he first found me on the ground yesterday. Except today I'm kneeled in a submissive position allowing him to tower over me. There was something cold and dead about this teenage boy, he reminds me of a cold winter night when you can't get warm no matter how many blankets you cover yourself with or how high the heat is on.

"Get up. You're going to be late." He commands and walks away leaving me kneeling on the ground. Standing I gather my things and head to homeroom.

 **Finn**

Walking away from her was almost as hard as I currently am. God why did she always have to be wearing fucking short skirts and dresses. Did she even own a pair of jeans? Probably not. Fuck I thought her short pleated grey skirt yesterday was bad but today she had on this tight short black and green plaid skirt that was way to short and when she was kneeling on the ground all I could do was stare at her thighs. I was about five feet away from her when I noticed her having trouble. And I also noticed all the other horney fuckers watching her. She needed to learn a lesson that I was going to have a hell of a fun time teaching her.

"Man, I know she off limits but she's so hot!" Puck exclaims as he walks up to me.

"If you want to keep breathing you better not mention her again." I breathe out.

"Dude trust me I know she's yours, plus Santana would have my balls if she heard what I said. But man, why didn't you tell me what she was like? I mean I've seen her picture in your room so forgive me for saying this but I knew she was a hottie but man she's so fucking innocently sexy." I stop in my tracks and slam my best friend against the lockers. Wrapping my hand around his throat cutting off his air.

"What did I just say?" I growl. His green eyes blaze with anger but I don't fucking care I warned him. "Now you're my friend so I'm going to let you go but first I want you to repeat the rules to me." I drop my hand to let him catch his breath but continue to hold him in place.

"Fuck man I told you not to choke me anymore!" I continue to stare him down. "Fine! Fine! Rule number one under no circumstances should I Noah Puckerman ever go near Rachel Berry unless you Finn Hudson are in the room. Number two if I ever have thoughts about her to keep them to myself otherwise I will get my ass kicked hard by my best friend. Number three never should I ever touch her no matter the reason."

Nodding in approval I let him go and continue my way to homeroom. Ignoring the scared looks from the remaining students in the hallway. He knew better than talk about her. Calling her innocently sexy? He's lucking I didn't give him a black eye. I knew her transferring here was a bad idea I knew I wouldn't be able to control myself around her I just had to touch her yesterday. It had been way to long. And watching her body respond to my touch, it was just enough for me to get my fix. She was my favorite drug. I couldn't wait to do it again, I was tempted to just then but that would have made her late to class and I couldn't have her on the shit list of students on just her second day. But her just gazing up at me was almost as good as touching her, almost.

"So, what's the game plan today? Are you going to push her around again or are we gonna have some fun? You said if I helped you get all those fucktards at Carmel to turn on her we would have some fun playing games. So, what's the next step? She knows who you are now, and you have Kurt boxing her out and I had Santana become her new bestie so what's next?"

I forgot Puck was next to me. Sometimes he's a little too loyal. I mean he went above and beyond when I asked him to make Carmel a hell hole for her. But I wasn't sure what I wanted next, I could drag her along with me during the day and torture her by continuing to edge Kurt out of her life. But I did notice the sad longing looks she was giving him during our last class yesterday. I tried to occupy her attention by pulling her notebook away from her as she tried to write or wrapping my arm around her chair or knocking her stuff to the ground. I know childish, but it was only her first day, I had to go easy on her.

"We have class." With that I ended the conversation and walked into class.

 **0o0o0o0**

The next time I saw her was just before lunch. She was walking out of class her phone in her hand and her books held close to her chest. I could tell she was annoyed by the way her eyebrows scrunched together as she read most likely a text message. She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking she almost never did, she always had her head down trying to avoid gaining attention. Its ironic really because she used to love attention.

"Hudson I've been looking for you." Quinn's sickeningly sweet voice creeped up beside me. She placed her hand on my back making my blood run cold. She was always trying to touch me, I made the mistake of making out with her once and since then she's always tried to push a relationship on me. I don't know what makes her think I want her at all.

"Fabray get your hand off me before I break it." My angry growl makes her flinch and lift her hand off me like I was on fire.

"You know you use to like it when I touched you." Her sad voice does nothing but make me angrier.

"I didn't like it, I tolerated it there's a difference." Hearing her gasp did nothing but annoy me. Especially when I notice Rachel watching us with curious eyes. No longer distracted by her phone but distracted by me and the blonde cheerleader. "Now leave before I make you regret it." I growl. Huffing she turns away and marches down the hallway.

Rachel notices I'm the one watching her and quickly turns away. Stalking her down the hallway, I catch up with her.

"Enjoy the show?" I question her as we walk side by side.

"Not really." Her flat voice distracts me for a second. No emotion? Very un Rachel.

"Well you seemed to like watching."

"Watching a desperate girl fawn over the school's bad boy? Its not very original." Her snarky response makes my dick twitch always coming to life around her.

"School's bad boy?"

"I'm sorry would you prefer asshole or jerk?"

"You know for such a good girl you have quite the vocabulary." She stops at her locker opening it throwing her books in and shuffling somethings around in it. I watch her tense movements. Her tight grey shirt hugs her body along with her black and green tight skirt and the black tights that stop just below her knees. She's perfect and I couldn't wait to break her. Slamming her locker shut she goes to walk by me but I put my hand against the locker blocking her path.

"Why are you so annoying!" She yells drawing in the attention of our fellow students. Now I definitely don't like the attention on us. Turning I glare at them making them return to their own bullshit.

"Wrong move." Grabbing her arm I drag her down the hall turning to take the steps and heading to the cafeteria.

"You're going to pull my arm out of its socket." She mentions but I ignore her. Pushing the doors open I see Puck, Santana, Quinn and Mike already sitting at our normal table. I drag her to the table and order her to sit. She doesn't move only glances toward the back of the café where I know Kurt and his friends sit. She knows their watching just as much as I do.

"You have five seconds to sit down or I'm going sit you on top of this table and let everyone in this room know exactly what my intentions are with you." I growl in her face. Her eyes practically bug out of her head realizing what my intentions really were, like she was reading my mind and the dirty thoughts I was having about her. "Five, four…" I start to count down as she swiftly takes a seat at the table. "Don't move." I order.

Turning I see Kurt and his angry expression, and I just smirk at him. I go to get some food for myself and for her. I get her a salad and lemon ice tea, its what she ate yesterday. Arriving back at the table I take my seat next to her and place the tray between us. Her and Santana are talking about some paper that is due in one of Rachel's classes. Quinn glares at Rachel from her seat next to Santana and across from us. Puck on the other side of Santana shoves a burger in his mouth and Mike sits at the end of the table having grabbed a chair from another table. He quietly listens to their conversation nodding along as Rachel talks. I briefly wonder if he's in her class.

"He said I need to write five pages on my transfer and what I've read so far this year at Carmel." She tells Santana and I wonder what class this is for.

"Wait so he just stopped you in the hall and told you this? Can he even assign you an assignment that the rest of the class doesn't have?" Santana asks.

"I guess so. He said it would help me catch up with the class, I mean I didn't think I was behind because I read Romeo and Juliet last year, but he insisted on it." Romeo and Juliet isn't that what we are reading in English?

"It's a little weird but Mr. Riley probably just doesn't know the curriculum at Carmel so maybe he just wants know where you're at with the readings." Mike speaks up. That fucker Mr. Riley always trying to pry in people's business.

"Mr. Riley is an ass, he has some agenda with you the way he was questioning you yesterday." I state gaining her attention. She barely noticed I was back except when she straightened her back when I sat down. She turns her body towards me her eyes full of question.

"I mean he was a little questioning but that's normal with new students. Isn't it?" She only talks to me. Ignoring everyone else and it hasn't been like this in a while and I forgot how much I needed her attention.

"No, it was different the way he asked about your mom." I speak lowly so only she hears this. I know how much the topic of her mother makes her uncomfortable. Her eyes shift, as if wondering the others had heard. I shake my head telling her no, she nods and plasters a fake my smile turning back to the others.

"It doesn't matter I still have to write the paper." She says then goes to eat her salad.

Reaching under the table I place my hand on her leg giving her a gentle squeeze. To comfort her? I don't know I just know I've been longing to touch her and this gives me the opportunity. She places her hand on mine squeezing it back, not moving it but instead holding onto it. Holding onto me, just like I've held onto her all these years.


End file.
